


The sound of mucus

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, sick!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 18:38:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2319398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous prompt on tumblr for a newly human sick Cas with a comforting Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I really need to stop making these horrible titles.

"Where's Cas?" Dean asked rounding the corner into the living room where Sam typed away.

"I haven't seen him all day." Sam replied not taking the time to look up.

"Thanks for the help Samantha." Dean replied glaring at his moose who didn't even seem to notice was still there.

"No problem." He replied and scrolled down the page. 

'These fics are beautiful.' Sam thought as he scrolled through the destiel tag. 'I totally agree, their eye fucking has got to stop.'  
Sam grinned as he typed in fan art. 'MY EYES! MY EYES!' Sam cursed in his head and quickly exed out the page. 'Note to self, fanart is way too accurate for comfort.'

Dean looked back at Sam who all of a sudden looked much paler and decided to look for Cas. Every since he became human sometimes he gets a bit... confused you could say. There was the great time of the exploding microwave, the wonderful time Dean found him sleeping at the wrong end of his bed, and his most recent favorite toothpaste can not be eaten like frosting. 

He knocked on Cas' s door once, twice. No answer. Dean huffed to himself, 'probably sleeping in late again.' It was one in the afternoon for Christ's sake.

Dean opened the door and was shocked to see it was empty. 'What! Did he leave? Wait he doesn't have any mojo. Did angels come in the night and steal him.'

Dean was about to go get Sam when he heard coughing. Dean walked in the room and noticed the bathroom door was open. 'I pray he isn't peeing, naked, or other.' Dean thought with a small prayer before stepping into the bathroom. He was shocked to see a pale and sweaty Cas clutching the toliet seat.

"Cas?"

The ex angel slowly lifted his head to Dean then back down again. "I believe my vessel is malfunctioning." He said slowly stumbling over his own words.

"Well yeah Cas, it looks like you're sick. You okay?" Dean asked getting a bit closer so he could hear him.

"Not really. I have been throwing up for a while and then everything got dark. Then I threw up more and now your here." Cas said leaning back to sit against the wall.

"Why didnt you come get Sammy or me?"

"I didnt want to be bothersome and eveytime I stood I fell down again." Cas said wiping some sweat off his face.

"Come on, you need to go to bed." Dean said and wrapped an arm around Cas's waist which was wet, and sticky, it was frankly disgusting.

He hauled him up and gripped onto him tighter when he started to sway. He walked out of the bathroom and laid him down unto his bed, well more like flopped him down since Cas decided not to catch himself at all. "How long have you been up?" Dean asked pulling a blanket over Cas' s shaking body.

"Well it was before either of you were up and it was kinda dark out." Cas responded slurring his words together.

"That long!?" 

"Why would I lie about when I got up?" Cas asked confused his eyes barely open.

"Never mind, you need to stay up, im gonna get you some soup you must be hungry."

"Okay." Cas said and wrapped himself in the blanket more. 

Dean looked at the pale and quivering Cas and cursed himself for not checking on him sooner before going through the living room towards the kitchen when Sam stopped him. "Where's Cas?" Sam asked looking up from his computer.

"Hes sick, pretty bad. Im gonna make him some soup." Dean replied while Sam smirked at him.

"Okay, have fun." Sam replied and started typing sick!fic into the tags scrolling through them. Sam saw Dean head upstairs with soup and then about twenty minutes later he heard Cas throw up. 'Its official.' Sam thought scrunching his nose. 'Sick fics and real life are not the same. They make it seem so cute.' Sam thought shuddering at the sound of yet another toliet flush. 

Sam made a silent "ew face" no one could see and squirted some sanitizer into his hands and rubbed as he could hear Cas coughing. 

After giving Cas a healthy dose of medicine Cas stopped sweating and he looked downright miserable and he had a terrible fever. His clothes stuck to him and his hair was sticking to his forehead.

"We need to get you clean." Dean said looking the sickly Cas up and down.

"No." Cas mumbled burrowing into the pillows.

"Yes, it'll make you feel better."

"I can't even stand Dean." Cas said barely coherent into the sheets.

"Okay...." Dean said and scooped Cas up causing him to let out a startled yelp and Dean dropped him in the water he had prepared. Dean was going to get him in that water no matter what.

Cas could barely keep his eyes open, the sleep medicine was clearly starting to work. He didnt even really mind or notice that Dean started pealing his clothes off and started cleaning him. Dean scrubbed his hair before rinsing it off and pulling Cas out of the tub and drying him with a fluffy dry towel.

Dean pulled clothes on Cas and dried his hair off with the towel before bringing him back to the bed. "Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"No problem Cas."

"Dean? Will you sleep with me?" Cas asked opening his blue eyes and looking at Dean wearily.

"Uhhh yeah okay." Dean said and slid into the covers with him and Cas snuggled into him. Dean watched Cas' s chest rise and fall steadily before Cas murmured a quiet I love you against his chest.

Dean froze up and looked down at the ball of brown hair and couldnt help but say I love you too.

When Sam went to check on them in the morning he couldn't help but think perhaps the fics weren't too far off.


	2. Oh so sickly, oh so sickly, oh so sickly, coughy, and ill!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god I need to stop with the dumb titles this has gone too far.

Sam grinned at his laptop as he finished typing the last line. 'The ex angel leaned forward and kissed the freckled hunter on his lips and he could still taste the soup he had made for him on his soft lips while the wise, smart, goregous younger brother fist pumped in the hallway at his being right yet again like always.' Sam finished and saved. 

Cas woke up in a groggy haze. 'What happened last night?' Cas thought and looked around. He was in his bed and... wrapped around Dean. I AM WRAPPED AROUND DEAN!

Cas distangled himself from Dean and tried to remember what happened yesterday. 'I was sick, he gave me soup, he gave me medicine, I think he showered me but... how did I end up with Dean in bed with me? Oh god I hope I didnt say anything stupid. Oh god. Oh god.'

Dean started to stir and in a wave of panic Cas ran into the bathroom and closed the door. He pulled the shower on and heard the waters rumble and he listened as he heard the door close. Cas ran a hand down his face and took off his clothes. 'If the shower is already running I should at least shower.'

Dean woke up and looked around. Cas was gone. He saw the bathroom door closed and the shower running. Dean remembered how last night Cas had said he loved him. He meant platonically right? What if he didnt?

When Dean had told Cas he loved him he might not have exactly meant in the friend way. But it was so much easier to say it as a friend than to say the truth. He wondered if Cas heard him? He went out of the bedroom and found Sam eating a piece of toast and watching Titanic. "Really Samantha?" 

"Its a quality movie!" Sam argued glaring at Dean.

Cas felt significantly better today. His throat felt like a cat scratched it to death but at least he wasn't puking already. Cas pulled up a pair of jeans and threw on a shirt before coming out. "Hey Cas." Sam called.

"Hello." Cas said and was shocked by the gruffness of his voice. "That was unexpected." He said holding a hand to his throat.

Dean raised a mocking eyebrow but inside he was thinking 'damn son.'

"Cas wanna watch a movie?" Dean asked and ignored Sam's glare.

"It seems Sam is watching a movie." Cas observed, which made Sam smile.

"Thank you Cas." Sam said sending a cocky smirk at Dean.

"Fine!" Dean said and threw his hands up.

Cas sat down in between Sam and Dean and looked at the screen tilting his head. "Ahh the titanic. I remember it, there was a woman there who was quite nice as a recall." Cas said.

"Wait!" Sam yelled and paused the movie turning to Cas. "So you have observed history?"

"Yes since earth was made."

"Do you mind maybe telling me some stories or answering some questions I have quite a few?" Sam asked with an excited look on his face.

"Of course." Cas replied.

 

Dean eventually even started to get interested in the conversation. Cas did have some cool info. "What!?" Dean exclaimed after Cas' s newest story.

"Oh yes. George Washington had quite a few affairs with Von Steuben. Not to mention the time Thomas and John had that long meeting." Cas said giggling.

"Really!?" Sam asked feeling like he had been lied to his whole life.

"Indeed. I heard it from them personally." Cas replied.

"You talked to them?" 

"Of course i saw them in heaven and talked to then over a game of chess. And for future reference never play chess with George he is way too much of a strategist."

"So they went to heaven I mean I thought homosexuality was a sin?" Sam asked because he could see how much Dean wanted to ask.

"Of course God has no disliking of homosexuality he actually likes the idea of same sex couples adopting kids that are unwanted, since they can't have their own." Cas said matter of frankly.

"Wow. That isn't exactly what people think around here." Sam said.

"Its a shame."

"Well I best be making dinner." Dean said and Sam and Cas followed him and they talked all through him cooking and while they ate. 

"Hey lets play truth or dare." Sam said mocking innocence. He had read the fics and he was going to get this to work no matter the cost.

"Okay..." Dean said feeling suspicious.

"What is that?" Cas asked giving his signature head tilt.

"Someone asks you truth or dare. If you say truth you have to answer truthfully to a question if you say dare you have to do whatever they say."

"Okay sounds simple enough."

"Dean you first."

"Okay uhhh Cas. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"So ummm have you ever kissed someone?"

"Yes."

Dean and Sam both exchanged a look and wiggled their eyebrows. "Who was it!?" Sam asked curious now.

"Is it customary to ask two?" 

"Fine Cas truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to tell me about your... favorite kiss." Sam worded carefully in case their was more then one.

"Well it was in a bar I was looking for a demon. This person approached me and showed interest, we kissed and it was enjoyable." Cas finished while Sam and Dean listened like high school girls.

"Was she pretty?" Sam asked wishing he had given more details he was skimpy on the details.

"He was quite handsome, he had goregous eyes." Cas responded and didnt notice Dean who had hears the best news ever. Cas was willing to kiss a guy.

"Oh." Sam replied feeling slightly embarassed. 

"I believe it is my turn. Dean truth or dare?" Cas asked not even noticing Sam's embarrassment. 

"Truth."

"Do you ever want to get married?" Cas asked. Secretly wanting to know for future reference.

"Um yeah if the opportunity arises. " Dean answered. And Cas made a mental note.

"Sam truth or dare?"

"Dare?"

"I dare you to cut off a piece of hair. A long one" 

Sam almost gasped but restrained himself, he needed this game to continue to his turn so he picked up the pair of scissors and prayers his hair would forgive him and cut a piece. "Happy?" He said waving it around.

"Very." Dean said grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"Cas truth or dare?" Sam asked with a wink at Dean which made Dean instantly worried.

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Dean for over ten seconds." Sam said feeling devious.

Cas nodded with a blush and got out of his chair and keeled down next to Dean so they were the same eye level. Cas leaned forward and brushed his lips against Dean's, it was soft and sweet nothing heated then Dean raised his hand and weaved it through his hair pulling him closer. 

The kiss became more and more heated until they remembered Sam was there and pulled away. They both realized Sam was gone and a note in his place. Dean picked it up and read it out loud.'please do stop the eye fucking now and please remember I am down the hall. Also I attached a story you two might want to read.'

Dean laughed not even mad that Sam was an plotting evil moose and just pulled Cas closer and kissed him again.

Sam brought his laptop in his room and blared music, this part was way too accurate and he couldn't be happier for his ear buds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I hope you like this extra chapter! Please let me know what you think! :)
> 
> Prompts welcome at my tumblr shipsmeanttosail  
> anonymous welcome.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it was what you wanted anon! Thanks for reading comments, kudos, and bookmarks make my day!
> 
> I accept prompts on tumblr including anonymous at shipsmeanttosail


End file.
